


fall on me

by myeonkais



Series: nahulog na (tayong dalawa) [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Skype, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: “Amin-amin din kasi. Malay mo may chance.” Binato pa siya ni Yixing ng basang tissue to justify his point.“Baka nga may malaking chance,” gatong ng kupal na si Sehun Oh.It’s not like the thought never crossed his mind. Sa apat na taon nilang magkasama sa apartment na ‘to, ilang beses na ring naging marupok si Chanyeol sa idea na aaminin siya kay Baekhyun. Pero worth it nga ba aminin ito? O dapat makuntento na lang siya sa kung anong meron sila?(ambag for Happy Baekhyun Day 2020)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: nahulog na (tayong dalawa) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	fall on me

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, baekhyun! <3
> 
> unbeta'd as always haha

“...lagay mo na lang dyan na  _ Rizal’s works magnified the abuses committed by the Spaniards during the _ — Baekhyun’s voice was suddenly cut off from the Skype call, face frozen, and soon disappeared from the screen of Chanyeol’s laptop. With a sigh, Chanyeol closed the call window and saw that Baekhyun’s not online anymore.

Pangatlong beses nang na-cancel ang Skype call nila ngayong gabi. Talagang kung kailan niya kailangan tapusin ang report niya for his PI 100 class.

PI 100 (or The Life and Works of Jose Rizal) ang pinakakinasusuklamang subject ni Chanyeol ngayong semester. Sure, isa itong institutional course sa college pero hindi naman ata tama na mag-ala major ito ngayong patapos na ang school year. As a fourth year Engineering student, marami siyang kailangang ipasa na subjects bago siya makapag-OJT sa summer. Paano siya makakapagfocus sa subjects na sure siyang magagamit sa trabaho kung may pa-importanteng Rizal na nanggugulo ngayon?

Nagkataon pa na ang pinakaiiwasang topic pa ang nabunot niya for their class reporting. Malay ba ni Chanyeol sa topic na  _ Rizal and How His Works Helped Develop Nationalism in the Philippines _ !? Ni hindi nga siya nakikinig sa lectures eh. Paano niya maigagapang ang report niyang due on Tuesday?

Chanyeol felt a sudden buzz under his leg. Inangat niya ang binti at nakitang ang cellphone na kanina pa niya hinahanap. Binuksan niya iyon at ang bagong text ni Baekhyun ang bumungad sa kanya.

From: Baek

Sorry!!! Nagloloko signal ng broadband stick ko

Lumipat ako ng pwesto haha

Call you again in 3 mins?

Sure!! Sorry ulit huhu

Na-guilty tuloy si Chanyeol. Madaling-araw na pero heto, ginagambala pa rin niya ang roommate kahit wala ito sa apartment ngayon. Si Baekhyun lang kasi ang kilala niyang naka-uno sa PI 100 last year at for some reason gustung-gusto niya ang Rizal kaya siya ang nilapitan ni Chanyeol for help. Actually, nagtext lang siya kanina sa roommate kung pwede nitong tignan ang gagawin niyang presentation pagbalik nito galing sa Bataan but Baekhyun insisted na na tulungan siya from making the presentation outline down to the powerpoint slides. Nakakahiya, maghapong nasa field si Baekhyun for his thesis data gathering, dapat tulog na ito ngayon. 

Pero wala eh, lakas ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun Byun. Dinamayan pa siya sa pagpupuyat.

Maya-maya ay chineck ulit ni Chanyeol ang laptop at totoo nga, online na ulit si Baekhyun at tinatawagan na siya nito. Dali-dali niyang in-accept ang Skype call.

“Hello ulit!” Baekhyun said for the third time that night (or morning?), beaming at Chanyeol as brightly as the first time he’d said it earlier at 8:30 pm.

Napa-sigh na lang si Chanyeol habang pasimpleng inobserbahan ang roommate. Kahit na shitty ang quality ng video call, kitang-kita niya na pagod na si Baekhyun. Bakas na ang eye bags nito, gulu-gulo ang buhok, at suot na ang eye glasses na ginagamit lang niya pag pagod na ang mga mata. 

“Baek sorry talaga ha,” he said, frowning. “Naabala pa kita. Dami mo pa naman atang gagawi—”

“Sus, okay nga lang!” Baekhyun stretched his back, yawning. “Sabihin mo lang kung mas gusto mong si Yixing ang tumulong sa ‘yo. I understand.”

“Naku, MIA ang gago. Di sila sumasagot sa text ko.” 

Buong araw wala sa apartment nila ang ibang roommates na sina Sehun at Yixing. Walang text or PM man lang kung saan sila pumunta. Blessing in disguise rin ‘yon kasi for sure madi-distract lang lalo si Chanyeol kung nandito sa apartment ang dalawa.

There was tenderness in Baekhyun’s eyes as he smiled at Chanyeol. Bumibilis ang tibok ng puso niya every time na ganoon ang ngiti ni Baekhyun sa kanya. His eyes still crinkled even though he’s obviously tired. 

Chanyeol smiled back fondly. Nakakagaan ng loob ang ngiti ni Baekhyun, nakakawala ng pagod. Parang ang sarap tuloy mag-aral pag ganyan lagi ang makikita mo.

“So titignan na lang tayo rito, ano po?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but his mouth twitched up in a smile. Shit, huli siya do’n ah. “Pwede na ba tayo magresume, Chanyeol Park?”

He nodded. Nakakahiya talaga.

Bakit gano’n, antok na antok siya kapag nagdi-discuss ang epal niyang prof about Rizal sa klase pero pag si Baekhyun na, buhay na buhay siya at ganado pang matuto? Bigla tuloy siyang sinipag na basahin ang Noli Me Tangere kahit hindi naman required. Was it because nag-eenjoy si Baekhyun ang topic? O dahil ang lamig ng boses nito while explaining, klaro at inviting, tipong tumatatak sa isip? O sadyang dahil si  _ Baekhyun _ ito, at kahit anong gawin niya ay perfect para kay Chanyeol Park?

Mukhang ‘yung huli ang dahilan. Chanyeol wouldn’t even dare to deny  _ that _ .

Before he knew it, alas dos na ng madaling araw at ¾ pa lang ng report ang natatapos nila. Napansin ni Chanyeol na inaantok si Baekhyun; panay hikab at kanina pa napapapikit ang mga mata nito.

Maging siya ay napahikab din. Ganito talaga ang katawan niya since high school—gising na gising kapag kalokohan ang ginagawa pero madaling mapagod at antukin kapag acad-related stuff na ang usapan. Kanina pa siya tinatawag ng kama niya para magpahinga. He hasn’t had a decent amount of sleep the past week, pero mas mahalagang matapos niya ang requirement na ito. Kaunting tiis na lang at makakapagpahinga na siy—sila.

“Yeol? Ano kaya pa?” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun, snapping him from his sleepy reverie. Nakangiti sa kanya ito, that personal tired smile that Chanyeol found cue sometimes (most of the time). “Ilang slides to go pa ba?”

Chanyeol straightened up at binalikan ang notes niya. “15 slides to go na lang. Kaya ko na ‘to. Pwede ka na matulog.”

Baekhyun shook his head, pouting. “Hindi pa ako inaantok. Dali, tapusin na natin yan. Kaunti na lang pala eh.” Chanyeol stared back at him, a bit hesitant. Baekhyun answered with a glare. “Hay. Balik tayo do’n sa El Fili reference okay? Mas okay ‘yon, I think.”

They went back to work just like that, Baekhyun asking him thought-provoking questions na ‘di na kayang sagutin ng utak niya. Kapag sound ang argument niya at pasado na sa standards ni Baekhyun, diretso type sa powerpoint presentation. He’s not even sure kung tama pa ba spelling or may grammatical errors siya. Gusto lang niyang matapos itong fucking report ngayon at bahala na kung kailan niya ipo-proofread ito. Nakakahiya na kay Baekhyun, masyado na siyang abala.

Nasa fourth to the last slide na sila nang atakihin si Chanyeol ng sakit sa ulo. Seven hours na pala siyang nakaharap sa laptop, a new record for an acad-related requirement. Kumikirot na rin ang batok niya sa kakayuko.

“Baek time out muna. May ibuprofen ka pa ba?” tanong niya out of the blue. Tila naalimpungatan pa si Baekhyun sa tanong niya. “Huy, tinutulugan mo na ata ako eh.”

“S-sorry. Pinapahinga ko lang mga mata ko. Check mo sa desk ko ‘yung bote. I think may laman pa ‘yon. Nakauwi na ba sina Xing?”

“Di pa eh. Di rin nagreply sa text ko. Baka kina Junmyeon sila matutulog. Wait, table mo ba? Wala sa CR?”

“Yup, white bottle. Katabi ata ng Kiehl’s ko dyan. You can’t miss it.”

“Oks, wait lang ha. Mabilis na mabilis lang ako.”

Chanyeol left the living room and went to Baekhyun and Yixing’s room to look for the said pills. Thankfully the bottle was easy to find at may laman pa itong isang tableta. Agad niyang ininom ang gamot na walang panulak na tubig in the hopes na tumalaba kaagad ito. He couldn’t take the pain anymore. Tila binibiyak na ang ulo niya sa sakit.

When he got back to the living room, he found Baekhyun had fallen asleep, head down on his desk and snoring lightly. The sight made Chanyeol’s stupid heart race. Na-bother lang siya sa pwesto ni Baekhyun. Siguradong sasakit ang batok at likod nito pagkagising. Mabilis namang makatulog ulit si Baekhyun so nagdecide siya na gisingin ito.   
  
“Baek?” nilakasan niya nang kaunti ang boses. “Baek gising. Lipat ka na sa kama please.”

Baekhyun stirred a little, mumbling something that sounded like “Fucking algaes”, but never waking up. Nananaginip na ata ito.

_ He’s that tired _ , Chanyeol thought guiltly.  _ Sana pala pinatulog ko na siya kanina pa. _

Baekhyun is always like this—laging handa na tumulong sa mga nangangailangan kahit minsan napapabayaan niya ang sarili. Ayaw pang tumanggap ng kahit anong kapalit. He’s that selfless and caring na minsan nag-aalala si Chanyeol. Sino naman ang maaasahan ni Baekhyun kapag siya na ang nangailangan ng tulong? Knowing his roommate, mahihiya yang humingi ng kahit anong klaseng tulong at pipiliting pasanin lahat para lang hindi makaabala sa iba. He’d seen that happen so many times kaya Chanyeol promised to himself na ready siya anytime kailanganin ni Baekhyun ang tulong niya. So far hindi pa niya nabibigo ang roommate. (Takot siyang biguin si Baekhyun Byun.)

Sinubukan niya ulit gisingin si Baekhyun kaso ang himbing na talaga ng tulog nito. He eventually gave up and went back to work. Chanyeol smiled softly and yawned again, deciding to simply let Baekhyun rest. Sabagay, magigising din si Baekhyun kapag naing uncomfortable na ang posisyon para sa kanya.

Bigla siyang nagkaroon ng sudden motivation at energy na tapusin ang report niya. Last four pages na lang, ipagpapaliban pa ba niya ‘to? Ayaw niya niyang paabutin pa ito mamayang hapon, baka maistorbo pa niya ulit si Baekhyun. Nakakahiya na.

“Shet natapos din!” he exclaimed habang tina=type ang  _ Thank you! _ sa last slide ng presentation niya. It’s already 3:44 am at tulog pa rin si Baekhyun sa other side ng screen. Chanyeol smiled as he watched the smaller sleep. Baekhyun’s black locks seemed so fluffy to touch; he wished he could brush the stray hair from his forehead. 

Para kay Chanyeol, mas bagay kay Baekhyun ang itim na buhok. The smaller could rock any hair color naman pero superior pa rin ang black sa kanya. It reminded him of their freshman days, bagong lipat sa apartment na ‘to, not really expecting kung magtatagal silang apat as roommates.

At isa pa, itim ang buhok ni Baekhyun noong nagka-crush sa kanya si Chanyeol.

(Buti nga’t napagod na itong magpapalit-palit ng hair color six months ago. Ugali kasi ni Baekhyun na magpa-bleach at magpakulay ng buhok kapag stressed ito sa acads--na sobrang dalas noon.)

A loud deep yawn escaped from Chanyeol’s lips. Hindi na niya kayang labanan ang bigat ng mga mata at pagod kaya nagpasya siyang samahan muna si Baekhyun na umidlip.

Before turning his head down, Chanyeol took one last glance at Baekhyun, muttering a soft “Goodnight” which he knew the smaller wouldn’t hear.

* * *

Nang magising ulit si Chanyeol, ala-una na ng hapon at nakahiga na siya sa kama niya. At first hindi niya maalala kung paano siya napunta sa kwarto, pero maya-maya naalala niyang nagising siya ng bandang ala-sais kanina. His laptop screen was blacked out then kaya iniwan niya ito sa mesita at natulog na sa kwarto. 

Chineck niya ang phone, remembering na hindi pa nakakauwi sina Sehun at Yixing bago siya makatulog kanina. He got a reply from Yixing, alright. Kakauwi lang nila ni Sehun kaninang alas-otso at galing nga sila kina Junmyeon.

Shit, si Baekhyun nga pala. Nagising kaya ito kanina?

Agad niyang chineck ang Messenger niya kung nagmessage si Baekhyun. Meron nga, apat pa.

Yeooollll

Sorry nakatulog ako kagabi huhu

Natulog ka ba ha???

Natapos mo ba yung ppt?

Haha ano ba okay lang

nakatulog din ako lol kakagising ko lang

yup tapos ko na

Maraming salamat so much talaga

Hahaha you’re welcome :)

Anything to escape the algae talk. Bakit nga ba ito ang thesis topic ko???

Anyway, do you want me to check it first?

Wag na! Ako na bahala :)

Super naabala na kita sa data gath mo. kaya ko na to :)

Sure ka? Babasahin ko lang naman eh

Tsaka super umay na ako rito sa binabasa ko. Puro algae eme eme

pag-uwi mo na lang bukas :)

What time ka pala uuwi?

Baka makarating kami dyan ng hapon bukas? Basta magtext na lang ako

Sige baek. Ingat kayo :)

May gusto ka bang pasalubong?

Libre ba yan…

Malamang pasalubong nga eh

sorry :(

:)

Kumakain ka ba ng ube suman? Feeling ko magugustuhan mo to eh

Tsaka araro cookies

Kahit ano naman kakainin ko haha

Takaw mo

Nagsalita???

Anything’s fine, really. Thanks, Baek.

Tanungin ko ba sina Sehun?

Ikaw lang bibilhan ko

Di natin sila bati. Di nila tayo nireplyan kagabi.

Hahaha thanks baek :)

_ Natin. Tayo. _ Mga simpleng salita na wala namang malisya pero may hatid na kilig kay Chanyeol. 

Ang lapad ng ngiti niya habang nag-uunat. Excited na siya sa pasalubong at syempre, mas excited siyang makauwi si Baekhyun.

Chanyeol got up from his bed and went to his closet, grabbing a random hoodie before going out of his room. Ang hiyawan nina Yixing at Sehun sa sala ang sumalubong sa kanya paglabas. Every Sunday is Fortnite Day sa apartment kahit ilang beses na nilang natapos ang laro gamit ang PS4 ni Junmyeon. He sighed, a bit annoyed dahil ‘di man lang siya ginising ng dalawang ‘to. Gusto sana niyang maglaro maghapon just to unwind from the acad bender he had yesterday. Asa pa siya, bakaw sa controller ang dalawang kaibigan. Matutulog na lang siguro siya pagkakain ng lunch.

Speaking of, si Junmyeon ang nakasalubong niya sa may kusina, kumakain ng lunch na mukhang takeout from Spice Jar. The Philo major smiled at Chanyeol as he took a seat in front of him. “Morning, Chanyeol,” bati sa kanya nito. “Tough night?”

He shrugged. “Oo. tanginang PI 100 na ‘yan, sakit sa ulo.” Kinuha niya ang paper bag na may label na  _ FOR PCY--WAG GALAWIN NG IBA _ at napangiti sa amoy ng paborito niyang cajun grilled pork. “Aww sarap! Thanks, Jun. Bayaran ko ‘to mamaya ah.”

“Ay wag na. May 100 ka pa sa ‘kin from last week’s dinner.”

Aba, ayos din ah. Bumabawi ata sa kanya ang universe ngayon. Mukhang maganda ang magiging Linggo niya.

Nagkuwentuhan sila over lunch, mostly about Junmyeon’s special problem and Chanyeol’s PI 100 struggles. Nasa kalagitnaan si Chanyeol ng madamdaming rant niya sa PI 100 prof niya nang may biglang lumingkis ang isang braso sa leeg niya. He swiveled to see Sehun standing behind him with a shit-eating grin plastered onto his face.

“Putangina naman, Se!” inis niyang sigaw at tinutok pa ang hawak na plastic fork sa kaibigan. “Kumakain ako eh! Bastusan?”

Binelatan lang siya ni Sehun at umupo ito sa katabing monoblock. “So musta tulog natin, loverboy?” Mas lumapad ang smirk sa labi Sehun. “ 

“Tulog baby ka ba, Yeol?” Si Yixing naman ang nang-asar. Sinamaan niya ng tingin si Yixing, na nagtago agad sa likod ng boyfriend nito. “Jun oh. Nangangamusta lang ako eh.”

Three sets of amused eyes stared at him. The sudden _ weird _ attention was enough to make Chanyeol squirm in his place. Anong pinagsasabi nila?

“Ha?”

“Musta report mo? Natapos mo ba?” tanong ni Sehun.

“Uhh ata? Natapos naman namin ni Baek kagabi.” Sehun and Yixing exchanged meaningful looks. “Ano na naman?”

Sehun shrugged. “Wala lang. Alam mo idol ko talaga ‘yung mga taong nagagawang pagsabayin ang pag-aaral at paglandi, eh. Baka naman may pa-crash course ka dyan, Master.”

“Ba’t ako?”

Napa- _ tsk _ si Yixing. “Sus, kunwari ka pa. You two slept together last night.”

Sehun laughed and Chanyeol felt his face heat up. Si Junmyeon naman, takang-taka sa nangyayari at nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin sa kanilang tatlo. “Slept with whom?

“Kalokohan niyo ah! Andito lang ako sa apartment magdamag. Mag-isa. Tanong mo pa kay Baekhyun!”

Sehun snorted and shook his head. “Ah ba’t ko pa itatanong kay Baek eh siya naman ‘yung tinutukoy ko?”

Nagloading pa sa inaantok na utak ni Chanyeol ang sinabi ni Sehun. Wait...silang dalaw—

“Hoy! Ang dudumi ng mga utak niyo! Wala kaming ginawang masama ni Baekhyun kagabi! ” 

“May resibo ako ha akala mo!” Winagayway ni Sehun ang cellphone sa mukha niya. “Subukan mong i-deny ‘yan, Chanyeol Park.”

Stineady ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Sehun at tinitigang mabuti ang picture sa screen. The photo was dimly lit, but he could make out na rito sa mismong sala nila kinunan ito.  _ Siya  _ nga ang lalaking nakatalikod sa picture, comfortable na natutulog sa tapat ng laptop na nakapatong sa mesita. No wonder why his back hurt like hell earlier, nakayuko pala siy—

His gaze landed on the laptop screen. Bukas pa rin ito at...ayun nga si Baekhyun, tulog sa tapat ng laptop niya.

_ Cute _ .

Ha Ano?

“Tigilan niyo nga mga kalokohan niyo,” pagmamatigas niya sabay tapik ng kamay ni Sehun palayo sa kanya. “Parang ‘yan lang gagawan niyo ng kwento.”

“But it’s the truth, Yeol,” napa-double take pa si Chanyeol just to make sure na si  _ Junmyeon _ ba ang nagsabi no’n. He wasn’t hallucinating, nakangisi pa ang lalaki sa kanya. “ _ Technically _ you and Baekhyun slept together last night. Hindi nga lang physically pero that’s hard evidence right there.”

“Pwede mo rin namang gawing physically pag-uwi niya buka—” singit ni Sehun.

“Sehun Oh malilintikan ka sa ‘ki—”

“Sus, ikaw na nga tinutulungan namin dito, Yeol,” dagdag ni Yixing. “Amin-amin din kasi. Malay mo may chance.” Binato pa siya ni Yixing ng basang tissue to justify his point.

“Baka nga may  _ malaking _ chance,” gatong ng kupal na si Sehun Oh.

It’s not like the thought never crossed his mind. Sa apat na taon nilang magkasama sa apartment na ‘to, ilang beses na ring naging marupok si Chanyeol sa idea na aaminin siya kay Baekhyun. Pero worth it nga ba aminin ito? O dapat makuntento na lang siya sa kung anong meron sila? Oo, abot-langit pa ang saya niya every time na magkasama sila ni Baekhyun. Nag-uumapaw ang kilig na minsan wala na siyang mapaglagyan pa. Masaya na si Chanyeol sa ganito, eh. Kilig-kilig lang pero sapat na ba para tawaging itong pag-ibig?

Puta, inaantok pa siya. Bawal ang thought-provoking questions kapag ganito ang state of mind niya.

“Hay nako, tigil-tigilan niyo nga kaming dalawa,” Chanyeol retorted back with finality in his tone at bumalik sa pagkain ng lunch.Wag niyong lagyan ng malisya ang pagkakaibigan namin.” 

Yixing snorted loudly. “Naks naman, sa Bataan lang naman pumunta si Baek pero kung makasuot ka ng hoodie dyan aba. Miss na miss talaga?”

Napatingin tuloy si Chanyeol sa suot na hoodie. At first glance akala niya ang lumang Aeropostale jacket ang suot niya, but his was a black one, not this gray hoodie he’s wearing. Doon lang niya naalala na may ganoong jacket din si Baekhyun—at ito ang suot niya ngayon.

Ugh.

Chanyeol shrugged at nagpanggap na lang na unaffected kahit nagpapanic na siya deep inside. “Pati ba naman jacket bibigyan mo ng meaning? Epal puta.”

* * *

The following Tuesday, lumabas si Chanyeol sa PI 100 recit class niya na magaan ang loob at tumatalon-talon pa. He couldn’t believe na nairaos niya ang pinakamadugong reporting sa buong college life niya  _ at _ pinuri pa siya ng professor nilang mahirap i-impress. Pakiramdam niya tuloy sinapian siya ng espiritu ni Baekhyun habang sinasagot niya ang bawat tanong na ibinato sa kanya ng professor. He didn’t know kung saan niya napulot ang sagot niya o sensible ba ito, pero he earned a perfect 10 in his recitation, so magrereklamo pa ba siya? Of course not.

Galante si Chanyeol Park kapag good mood siya. Bilang nakahinga na siya nang maluwag (for now), kating-kati siyang i-treat ang sarili ng masarap na dinner. Ang lungkot naman kung magce-celebrate siyang mag-isa kaya tinext niya si Baekhyun habang naglalakad siya papunta sa last class niya for the day.

Baek tapos na ako magreport haha

Galing ko raw sabi ni Sir :)

Busy ka ba mamaya? Dinner tayo

Libre ko :)

Sumagi sa isip niya na yayain sina Sehun at Yixing kaso natatakot siya na maasar kasama si Baekhyun. He hasn’t seen Baekhyun since makabalik ito sa apartment nila kahapon. Nasa org activity si Chanyeol buong araw at dumiretso na sa pagtulog pagkauwi kinagabihan. Nalaman na lang niyang ligtas na nakauwi si Baekhyun nang makita niya ang pinangakong pasalubong na suman at araro cookies sa table kaninang umaga. 7am to 7pm nga pala ang schedule ng roommate ngayong araw.

Nasa kalagitnaan na ng CHEM lecture si Chanyeol nang na-receive niya ang reply ni Baekhyun.

Yes sabi ko sa ‘yo eh! Congrats yeol!

\\( ﾟヮﾟ)/

Mahihintay mo ba ako? 7 pa awas ko :(

Oks lang! Magpapa-photocopy pa ako mamaya ng exer

Saan mo gusto?

Tanong mo sina se kung san nila gusto haha basta ako kahit saan

Ikaw lang lilibre ko haha

Eeehhhh

Sure yan?

Baka magtampo yung dalawa?

Bayaan mo na yun haha di naman nila ako tinulungan sa report ko

Thank you libre ito :)

Kahit saan?

Basta wag sobrang mahal haha

Okay na ako sa eatsumo!!!

Ayos. dun din ako papunta mamaya haha

See you!!!

See you rin!!! Thanks sa libre :)

Nakakadugo ng utak ang topic nila sa Chem lecture that afternoon pero nakangiti lang si Chanyeol hanggang matapos ang klase. Sa wakas, magkikita na sila ni Baekhyun. Ang dami niyang naipong kwento sa apat na araw nilang hindi nagkita. 

Palabas siya ng lecture hall nang muli niyang chineck ang phone niya for messages. Buhay na buhay ang chat nila nina Sehun at Yixing. Nagdalawang-isip pa siya kung bubuksan niya ito, but then again, praning siya sa maaaring sabihin ng dalawa kaya chineck niya ang thread.

**Yixing**

hoy chanyeol park

Bakit hindi kami maaambunan ng libre

Si baekhyun lang ba roommate mo

Alam kong mahal mo yung tao pero parang gago naman kung di mo kami ililibre

Tangina

Ano na naman

Magtake out na lang ako ng maki. Tig-isa kayo ni sehun

**Sehun**

Kuripot amp

Kaya pala wala kang jowa ang kuripot mo

**????**

**Yixing**

Kung di pa magsasabi si baek di namin malalaman

Next time ko na lang kayo ililibre

Pag graduate niyo

Ay baka pala maunahan ko pa kayo

**Sehun**

Gago foul

**Yixing**

[picture: uno reverse card]

**Sehun**

Hahaha @Yixing wag na nating abalahin

Date nila yan ih ¬‿¬

**Yixing**

Ay ganun ba

Sige kayo na lang pala

Kina Jun na rin kami matutulog

Para naman solo niyo tong apartment

Basta dun kayo sa kwarto mo @Chanyeol

Maawa ka sakin

Tangina niyo lubayan niyo ako

**Sehun**

Sige lulubayan ka na namin paps

Goodluck sa date niyo po 

(‿ˠ‿)

**Namo @Sehun Oh pakabastos**

Hindi mapaliwanag ni Chanyeol ang kabang naramdaman niya habang hinihintay niyang dumating si Baekhyun sa Eatsumo. Lagi naman silang kumakain na silang dalawa lang. Roommates do go out on  _ friendly _ dinners, right? Normal lang ‘yon, walang halong malisya. Magpapasalamat lang siya sa tulong ni Baekhyun at makikipagkwentuhan  _ without _ their annoying roommates. Walang masama do’n, ‘di ba?

This wasn’t a date, right?

“Yeoool sorry late ako!”

Nawala ang lahat ng pangamba ni Chanyeol nang makita niyang palakad si Baekhyun sa table nila. Bakas ang pagod sa mukha at katawan ni Baekhyun pero nandoon pa rin ang usual brightness sa ngiti nito. Brighter than a thousand suns, really. Nakakawala ng pagod. Chanyeol’s lips involuntarily curved to a smile.

He watched as Baekhyun dumped his things on a chair beside him. Binagsak na lang nito ang backpack na may lamang laptop at sangkatutak na readings. So not like him. He must be  _ that _ tired.

“Musta?” casual niyang tanong nang makaupo si Baekhyun sa kabilang side ng table. “Tagal nating ‘di nagkita, ah. Natatandaan mo pa ba ako?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but his mouth twitched up in a smile. “Sira. Umorder ka na ba? Hihimatayin na ata ako sa gutom puta.”

Napuno ng masayang kwentuhan at tawanan ang table habang kumakain. Chanyeol did most of the talking; kinwento niya in detail ang reporting niya earlier in the afternoon. Ito ang gusto niya kapag nagkukwento siya kay Baekhyun—hindi ito nagsasawang makinig sa mga kalokohan niya kahit paulit-ulit niya. He’s very attentive, encouraging, kaya bigay todo siyang magkuwento sa ganoong audience. But tonight, napansin ni Chanyeol na medyo matamlay ang avid listener niya. He couldn’t blame him, though. Kakagaling lang ni Baekhyun from a 4-hour lab class at dalawang oras lang ang break niya maghapon. Chanyeol should let him have his peaceful dinner. Makakapaghintay naman ang kwento niya sa ibang araw.

“O, what happened next?” Baekhyun leaned forward, looking tired. “Huy Chanyeol! Bitin naman eh!”

“Sorry, Baek. Ang ingay ko pala masyado. Pahinga ka muna.”

Sumimangot si Baekhyun. “Nagpapahinga naman ako ngayon ah. Pinagsasabi mo dyan?”

“Uhhhh…” Okay, he sounded like a dumb fuck. “W-wala. Pwede ko naman ikwento ‘yung nangyari bukas ng umaga. Kain na lang tayo.”

“But I like hearing about your day,” Baekhyun said matter-of-factly, so smooth, na kinabigla ni Chanyeol. How could he say those words just  _ like that _ ? ‘Di ba aware si Baekhyun na baka atakihin siya sa puso!? “Sa ‘yo na rin nanggaling na matagal tayong hindi nagkita, Yeol. I’d rather listen to you talk than think about my thesis. Umay na ako sa algae, please!”

“Sure ka dyan?” he asked in a small voice. 

“Oo nga! So ano ngang reaction ni Sir sa explanation mo sa slide #10?”

His heart may have skipped a beat or two when Baekhyun stared at him with such awe and affection, as if isang engrandeng out of this world adventure ang kinukwento niya. Baekhyun asked for more, so who was he to deny it?

“Hmm I think it’s safe to say na makaka-1.25 ka sa PI,” Baekhyun said, eyes sparkling, and Chanyeol felt his own smile getting way too large. Imposibleng makakuha siya ng mataas na grade sa subject—any grade na line of 1 given his current class standing—but hearing it from Baekhyun made him feel good about himself. 

May gano’ng effect na hatid si Baekhyun sa kanya, such a mood lifter. Cheerleader kahit madalas feeling ni Chanyeol hindi siya deserving.

“Sana, kaso may finals pa eh,” sagot niya kahit hindi 100% ang confidence niya. He tried to smile, though. “Ang hirap pa naman ata ng finals ni Sir. Siya lang ang nagpapa-require ng finals ano? Lakas trip talaga ni gago.”

“Recycled exams lang naman ang finals ni Sir. Easy pass na ‘yon para sa ‘yo.”

“Sana nga.” Ngayon pa lang sumasakit na ang ulo niya sa dami ng kailangan niyang aralin for finals kahit two months away pa ‘yon.

“Papasa ka niyan!” Baekhyun offered him a cheery smile. Ayan na naman ang puso niya, ang lakas ng kabog. “Gusto mo magreview na tayo ngayon pa lang?”

“Luh paano thesis mo?”

Nagshrug lang si Baekhyun sabay subo ng maki. “Kaya ko na ‘yon.”

“Ay wag na, magfocus ka na lang sa thesis mo. Madali lang naman magreview, eh. Tsaka kung bumagsak e ‘di bagsa—”

“Ay walang ganyan, Chanyeol Park. Tutulungan kita magreview. I insist.”

Bigla siyang nahirapang lumunok ah.  _ Baekhyun naman, eh. Ba’t ganito ka!?  _ “Pag ‘di mo natapos thesis mo wag mo ako sisishin ah,” joke niya.

“Okay lang. Ayaw mo no’n, sabay tayong ga-graduate?”

Nagising si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. He must’ve heard it wrong, right? Alam niyang nagbibiro lang si Baekhyun pero ba’t iba ang dating sa kanya noon. Parang may chance na tototohanin ni Baekhyun ‘yon?

_ Sira. Ba’t naman magpapa-delay si Baekhyun dahil sa ‘kin? Pagod lang ‘to. Kung anu-anong kagaguhan na nai-imagine ko. _

“Hoy, grabe joke lang ‘yon!” tawang-tawa si Baekhyun sa itsura niya. “Bawal tayo ma-delay, okay? Papasa ka ng PI—no,  _ mapapasa  _ mo ang sem na ‘to, matatapos at made-defend ko ang thesis ko. Win-win for us. Go, team! Let’s go!” 

May cheering moves pa itong nalalaman na bentang-benta kay Chanyeol. Mukha na naman silang tanga sa Eatsumo, pinagtitinginan na sila ng ibang customers.

Hala, kung ‘di pa siya hulog sa puntong ito, ewan na niya.

* * *

Nauwi sa dalawang oras na kwentuhan at asaran ang supposedly na one hour dinner lang. They didn’t care anyway. Tini-treasure na ni Chanyeol ang mga pagkakataong magkasama pa sila ni Baekhyun dito sa college. They don’t have much time left (luh drama), and for sure mamimiss niya nang sobra ang roommate. Kukunin na niya ang lahat ng pagkakataong ibibigay sa kanya ng Universe. Kalabisan na ang humiling ng higit pa rito.

Nasa kanto na sila nang tumigil sa paglalakad si Baekhyun. Napahinto rin si Chanyeol, takang-taka na nakatayo lang sa gitna ng kalsada ang roommate niya. Baekhyun’s back was facing him so he couldn’t tell what’s going on.

“Baek, bakit?” nag-aalala niyang tanong. He quickly examined kung may naiwan bang bag si Baekhyun sa restaurant o wala. Kumpleto naman ang dalawang bag na dala nito kanina. “What’s wrong?”

“Nga pala, Sehun mentioned something weird last night,” Baekhyun said calmly, nakatalikod pa rin sa kanya.

Chanyeol froze, not sure how to react to  _ that _ . Bwisit talaga si Sehun Oh! Hindi marunong tumahimik! “H-ha? Ano ‘yon?”

“Uhh...he mentioned na we slept together daw? I… I really don’t get it, though. Anong meron?” Chanyeol couldn’t see his face, but Baekhyun sounded confused, and maybe even a little upset.

_ Shit shit shit. _

“Ah, ‘yun ba!” Napakamot siya sa batok. Hindi niya kayang magsinungaling kay Baekhyun kaya huminga muna siya nang malalim bago sumagot. “Ano kasi, ‘di ba nakatulog tayo habang naka-Skype call? Nakita ‘yon ni Sehun no’ng umuwi siya. That’s all.”

“Talaga ba? May sinabi pa si Sehun eh.”

Chanyeol choked on the air. “A-ano pa sinabi niya?”

“Something about  _ chance _ ? Malaking chance, to be exact.” Baekhyun exhaled, at doon napansin ni Chanyeol ang pagfi-fidget nito. “Not sure kung malaki ba ang chance ko  _ sa ‘yo _ o malaki ang chance mo  _ sa ‘kin _ . Gulo niya kausap, eh. Tawa nang tawa. Not his best storytelling, I tell you.”

“Ha? Wala ‘yon!” mabilis niyang sagot. Laking pasalamat niya na nauna si Baekhyun sa kanya. Baekhyun would definitely tease the shit out of Chanyeol pag nakita nito ang namumulang pisngi ng lalaki. “Alam mo naman si Sehun, active ang imagination. Wag ka magpapaniwala do’n, Baek.”

Tumahimik si Baekhyun for a moment, then he grunted. “Ah gano’n ba? Akala ko kasi….” He sighed. “Nevermind.” At nagpatuloy ito sa paglalakad pauwi.

In a flash of panic, Chanyeol ran after Baekhyun. He’s worried na na-offend niya ang roommate sa sagot niya. Hindi pa siya handang umamin. Paano ba gawin ‘yon, ah? Tatanga-tanga pa naman siya pagdating sa mga salita.

“Baek wait lang!” tawag niya rito, but Baekhyun kept on walking. Binilisan pa nga ang paglalakad palayo sa kanya. “Baekhyun sige ka may aso dyan!”

That made the smaller stop walking, and Chanyeol almost collided with him. Hingal na hingal siya sa short distance na tinakbo, ah. Hingal nga ba o kaba ito? He’s not sure.

“Baekhyun wait nga.” Iniharap niya si Baekhyun sa kanya at halos mahulog ang puso niya nang makitang malungkot ang mga mata nito. May nangingilid pa ngang kaunting luha.  _ Fuck _ . “Huy, bakit?”

“W-wala,” matamlay niyang sagot, umiiwas ng tingin kay Chanyeol. “Uh inaantok na ako. I really had a long day.”

“Sure ka?”

_ Tanga, malamang ‘di siya okay. Sabihin mo na kasi para matapos na ‘to! Hot seat! _

Okay, bahala na. Babawiin niya ang pagtanggi niya kanina. Sasabihin na niya na oo, may chance sa kanya si Baekhyun. Matagal-tagal na rin. At sana, may chance rin siya kahit gaano kaliit ayos lang. Paghihirapan niya. Kaya niya ‘yon.

“Uh Chanyeol?” His gaze landed again on Baekhyun, who was staring at his face intently. Closely, he would like to add. Kumabog lalo ang dibdib niya sa sudden invasion ng personal space; not that he minded, of course.

“Yes?”

“Wait lang, there’s something on your face.”

Chanyeol instinctively reached for his cheek, akmang pupunasan ang naiwang wasabi or teriyaki sauce or whatever. “Huh? Saan?”

The next thing Chanyeol knew, Baekhyun fisted his hand on his shirt and tugged him down for a kiss. It was firm and  _ waaay _ too fast, just a smack of lips, and then he patted Chanyeol’s chest before stepping back a little.

His mind went blank.

“Uh...it was me,” Baekhyun mumbled shyly, loud enough para marinig ni Chanyeol.

Chanyeol blinked a few times, trying to process what the just happened. “W-what?”

For the first time in a looong while, ngayon lang ulit nakita ni Chanyeol na kinakabahan at hindi sigurado si Baekhyun Byun. He looked so nervous and hopeful that Chanyeol’s heart soared.

“Uhhmmm ako ‘yung nasa mukha—oh god that was so dumb,” panimula niya. Gustong matawa ni Chanyeol sa pagkawala ng composure ni Baekhyun dahil minsan lang mangyari ito. He’s so fucking cute. “Wag ka muna magagalit ha? Sabi kasi ni Yixing mukhang malaki raw chance ko sa ‘yo kaya eto, tumataya ako.” He took a deep breath, then stared right into Chanyeol’s eyes. “Chanyeol Park, gusto kita. Fuck okay lang ba ‘yon? Should I do it again? Basta gusto kita bahala ka na kung magugustuhan mo rin ako o gusto na ba ako—oh god hindi ako prepared!!! Ba’t ba ako nakinig kay Sehun sobrang nakakahiya! Yeol I’m sorry mauna na akong umuwi but please think about what I just sai—OKAY BYE NA TALAGA PLEASE DON’T HATE ME!”

Baekhyun went still for a second, nodding at him, then turned away. “Bye na talaga—”

Chanyeol caught his wrist. “Baek dito ka lang.” He slid his hand down, tangling his fingers with Baekhyun’s. “Huy, ang dami mong sinabi paano ko pagninilayan lahat ‘yon? Dahan-dahan lang kasi.”

Kupal din niya. Nagawa pang mang-asar.

Umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun pero hindi niya tinanggal ang pagkakahawak sa kamay ni Chanyeol. “Sige pagtripan mo ako. Dyan ka magaling eh.”

“Tingin ka muna sa ‘kin. Pag ‘di ka tumingin…” Agad na binaling ni Baekhyun ang tingin sa kanya. “Dali naman kausap. Cute.”

“O, ano na?”

He was about to confess back nang may mapansin siya sa may labi ni Baekhyun. “Uh wait lang, Baek. May amos ka.” Tinuro niya ang right corner ng labi ni Baekhyun na may tuyong teriyaki sauce. Of course, left corner ang pinunasan nito on impulse. “Sa kabila—”

“Hoy, hindi tatalab sa ‘kin ‘yan!”

Dahil sa inis, hinigit ni Chanyeol palapit sa kanya si Baekhyun at siya na mismo ang nagpunas ng sauce sa labi nito. “Meron nga talaga kasi. Kulit ka eh.” Pinakita pa niya ang hinlalaki na may sauce for proof. “Kala mo nagjo-joke ako ha.”

“Kung sinabi mo nang maayos eh ‘di sana na-gets ko ‘di ba.” Inirapan siya ni Baekhyun, pero walang talab ‘yon kay Chanyeol dahil pulang-pula ang mga pisngi nito.

This time, it was Chanyeol who leaned in for a kiss. Baekhyun’s mouth was soft and warm, and before he’s really thought through how bad an idea this was, Baekhyun kissed back.

“Oh, I see,” Baekhyun murmured against his mouth, grinning, and Chanyeol’s stomach turned over. Anong ibig sabihin no’n? Hindi ba niya dapat ginawa ‘yon?

“H-huh?”

“So palitan lang tayo ng kiss? ‘Yun lang? Di mo na pag-iisipan ‘yung sinabi ko?”

Chanyeol groaned and dropped his forehead onto Baekhyun’s shoulder. “‘Di ko na kailangan, Baek. Matagal na akong may sagot, naunahan mo lang ako magsabi.”

Baekhyun stiffened. Ramdam niya ang pigil-hininga nito. “H-huh? Talaga ba?”

“Yup.”

“Ano ngang sagot?”

“Sobrang laki ng chance mo sa ‘kin kasi gusto rin kita, Baek.”

When Baekhyun’s shoulders sagged with relief, Chanyeol’s heart swelled, and he knew he made the right choice.

Kissing Baekhyun will always be the right choice.

* * *

When Chanyeol woke up hours later, he was surprised to see Baekhyun curled around. He shifted a little to accommodate Baekhyun more in his single bed. Hindi talaga pangdalawang tao ang kamang ‘to. No wonder bumili ng bagong kutson si Yixing no’ng nagsimula silang magdate ni Junmyeon last year. Not suitable for cuddling ‘to. Ekis.

Kinapa-kapa niya ang cellphone sa may night stand niya just to check kung may messages sa kanila ang roommates nilang kupal. Tinotoo nga nina Sehun at Yixing ang pagtulog nila kina Junmyeon para ma-solo nila ni Baekhyun ang apartment. Worked well on their favor, though. Ang sarap ng tulog nila na walang istorbo.

Tinype niya ang passcode nang ilang beses kaso laging nagpo-prompt na incorrect daw ang nilalagay niya. He slowly typed the passcode again nang may ma-realize siya.

He’s an Android user nga pala.

Iphone ang hawak niya ngayon.

So he was holding Baekhyun’s phone.

Chuckling to himself, pinunasan niya nang maigi ang phone screen ni Baekhyun, knowing na pet peeve ng boyfriend (yes, totoo na yan!) niya ang unwanted fingerprints sa screen. While doing so, his thumb accidentally touched the fingerprint sensor at nagulat siya sa lockscreen image nito.

It was a photo of their Skype call days ago, with him sound asleep in front of his laptop. On the smaller Skype window was Baekhyun, holding his phone, smiling fondly as he stared at Chanyeol’s sleeping form.

“Yeol?” Baekhyun asked, voice scratchy with sleep. “Ba’t gising ka na?”

“Sorry. Did I wake you?” Maingat niyan ibinalik ang phone ni Baekhyun sa night stand at umayos ng pagkakahiga.

Umiling si Baekhyun. “May 7 am class ka ‘di ba?”

“Meron pero absent na lang ako. Bawi muna tayo ng tulog.”

Alas tres ng hapon ang nag-iisang klase ni Baekhyun tuwing Wednesday kaya marami pa silang oras matulog at mag-usap.

Chanyeol leaned in and kissed him, his mouth warm and soft against Baekhyun’s. The latter kissed back, and grinned into it, relaxing until Chanyeol practically melted against him.

This was everything he’s been waiting for for so long, and thank goodness, he’s so lucky Baekhyun felt the same.

Baekhyun gave him a sleepy smile bago niya siniksik ang ulo sa leeg ni Chanyeol. “Okay then. Now sleep.”

“Okay.” He curled his arm around Baekhyun before closing his eyes. “See you in the morning, Baek.”

**Author's Note:**

> dapat two ficlets ang gagawin ko for BBHDay2020 kaso tinamad ako kaya pinagsama ko na lang 'yung dalawang prompt lmao.
> 
> kailan kaya ako magsasawa magsulat ng chanbaek friends to lovers at college au huhuhu
> 
> nag-iingay ako sa twitter: @myeonkais


End file.
